princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick and Judy's First Anniversary
Nick and Judy's First Anniversary is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Nick and Judy spend their first anniversary together with a romantic stay at the Zootopia Galleria mall. Story Nick and Judy couldn't be any happier than they were today. Today was their first anniversary. Now, the two of them headed to the Zootopia Galleria mall, the biggest shopping center in all of Zootopia, for a romantic weekend. This mall had a lot of special memories for them, as they often went there while dating, and Nick had proposed to her there at Spots and Stripes Restaurant. Judy smiled as they pulled into the parking lot. "Thanks for making it happen," she told him. Nick smiled as he pulled into a parking spot. "A beautiful mall for my first anniversary with my beautiful bunny wife," he said proudly. When he was fully in the spot, Nick turned off the car, and they got out. They then retrieved their suitcases from the trunk and headed in, making their way to the Four Paws Hotel, where they would be spending their anniversary. The hotel was indeed within the mall, allowing patrons to leave their room and head out to shop, socialize and sightsee. Judy had seen this on TV, and told Nick that this is where she wanted to go for their anniversary. Nick made it happen. Judy waited patiently as Nick checked them in and got the room key. When they were done, they began heading for their room. Judy was happy, very happy. "Happy anniversary, my sly fox," she said. Nick could see the gleam in her eyes. He could tell that she was still overjoyed from the beautiful cards and gift of perfume that he had given her this morning. She was wearing that perfume now. The flowery smell filled his nostrils and filled his heart with joy. She had given him a cologne and cards. He was wearing it now, giving off a handsome, rugged smell. Judy loved it. Nick smiled at his wife. "You're the best girl a fox could ever ask for," he told her. Finally, the two reached their room. When they entered, they saw it was a fine room, with a nice bed, bathroom, small kitchen area and so on. Nick and Judy put their suitcases against a wall and embraced, every so happy to be in love. "Nick, I still remember the moment I met you," Judy said, batting her eyes. Nick nodded. "So, you want to unwind and hang out a bit before we hit the mall?" he asked. Judy relaxed and smiled at him. "Yes, of course," They did so. Tonight, they would be having an exciting dinner at the other major restaurant at this mall, Wild Kingdom, a fun restuarant that featured light shows of their colored lighting, a beautiful marine aquarium, great atmosphere, great food and more. As they laid on the the bed and switched on the TV, Judy took a long moment to reflect on their relationship. Only just a year ago, they met and cracked the savage case. "Oh, my sly fox..." she said contentedly. For awhile, they hung out and cuddled a bit. Before long, it was time to head to dinner, which they did. It was wonderful. "Happy anniversary, cottontail," Nick said. Judy smiled sweetly. "Happy anniversary, sly fox," she said. Those several days of their trip were some of the best in their lives. For all of them, they shopped the mall, looked at as many stores as they could and had fun. Little did they know, when they got home, they would get some very exciting news after awhile. Category:Anniversary stories Category:Romance Category:Stories where only Nick and Judy appear Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:PrinceBalto Category:Oneshots Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Short stories